JLA Avengers
by Green Gallant
Summary: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes crossover. While on reconnisence in Russa the team stumble upon a conspiracy involving a WWII war criminal thought long deceased by the world. The Red Skull. Teamed with Batman they must find a way to make it out alive.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is something I've wanted to do for quite a while now. For the longest time I've wanted to do a crossover between Young Justice and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. While it's not the first, I'm hoping to pull off a decent enough job writing it. Both are great shows that are brilliantly written and I hope to do it justice. Let me know what you think. _

**_JLA/Avengers_**

In Science City, Russia the team had been sent on a reconnisance mission to track the suspected illegal arms trafficking movement of the Russian based Kronas Corporation. Young Justice stalked the rooftops of a local dock as they watched and recorded the exchange between a large group of men, who were all dressed in black in the middle of a warehouse loading area. The team watching them were all layed out on thier stomachs peeking over the edge of a roof while Megan held a camcorder. The group all decked out in thier stealth-tech wear remained silent while Megan's camera taped the deal.

"So can we bust them yet?" Wally asked looking over Megan to Rob who was beside her.

"Keep it down Flash I want Batman to hear all of this." he answered with a hushed voice.

Wally rolled his eyes and groaned loudly thumping his chin on the back of his hands bored out of his mind and was quickly hissed silent by his teammates.

"Shut up!" Conner growled through his teeth.

"They're going to hear you." Megan implored softly.

"This is unbearable." he moaned throwing his legs up behind him. Artemis punched him in the back of the head scolding him.

"Your unbearable!" she hissed.

"Hey!" he barked rubbing his skull.

"Get your legs down! Do you want them to see us?" Rob softly yelled throwing his feet down before hitting the dirt just as fast.

"Cut it out all of you! Your going to compromise the mission." Aqualad warned. And a multitude of green arms reached out silencing all her teammates while two more reached over restricting thier movement.

"Your going to get us all in trouble." Megan said still holding the camcorder with her natural hands. The martian soon retracted all of her spare arms back into her body and continued filming while Kid and Artemis glared at one another and looked away sullen.

The criminals down below seemed unaware of the young team's presence and went about thier business as a hooded man walked to the middle of the area as the men moved in. Megan zoomed in on the hooded man but couldnt make out his face, aside from faint traces of red along his jawline and was dressed completely in black.

"Is the shipment ready?" he asked keeping his head down.

"Yes sir." one of them replied.

"Good." he replied as he turned to his left. Robin narrowed his eyes as he tried to get a look at the supposed buyer.

"Who is he?" Superboy asked.

"Dont know." Aqualad replied. The man removed his hood revealing him to have a blood red face devoid of flesh. While the others were disgusted by it a horrified Robin quickly realized who the man is. His teammates quizzically looked back at him as he dropped his binoaculars.

"That's...that's not possible. That's the Red Skull! The German war criminal!" he said stunning his teammates.

"But how can that be? I thought the Red Skull was dead?" Aqualad replied.

"That seems true for alot of villains anymore." commented Artemis.

"That's one thing if the Joker or Ivo does it. Do you have any idea how old this guy is?" Robin said trying not to shout.

"If someone as evil as the Red Skull is involved in this. Then it cant be good."Aqualad said standing up and drawing his water bearer.

"Kaldur what are you doing?" Megan hissed.

"Putting a stop to it." he replied activating his wand.

"Kaldur'am wait!" Robin yelled.

The group looked up as Aqualad flew at them with a wave of water flowing out of his weapon and struck. Red Skull jumped back as Aqualad used the fluid as a whip slamming a group of thugs into the wall behind them while Kaldur pointed his other wand as the Red Skull's chest. The war criminal looked at him quizically while Kaldur'am glared back.

"What are you doing here? How are you still alive?" he demanded.

"The Red Skull lives forever. I did not know there were those like you here in Russia." he replied. Kaldur'am's face twisted into a scowl and slashed at him.

"Well this didnt go according to plan." Robin said from the rooftop as machine guns cocked.

"And this is worse." countered Kid Flash.

The Red Skull rolled across the ground after being struck by the hydro-whip and found himself on one knee before standing up soping wet.

"You think you can hurt me with mere water boy?" he asked.

"No, with _this." _he answered as his tattoos lit up electrocuting the Skull in a massive puddle.

The war criminal roared in pain as the electricity surged through him with his head thrown back while Aqualad continued to zap him. A shotgun blast rang out hitting him in the back as Aqualad went down revealing one of the Red Skull's associates. The Skull was quick to recover even as thin traces of smoke wafted off his body and glared at his attacker.

"Are you all right sir?" the man asked.

The Red Skull growled and picked him off the soaked pavement and made his way over to Aqualad.

"That was a very brazen move_ mein junge. _Few have been able to harm me like you have. I assure you even fewer have survived." he said drawing a pistol. Aqualad groaned showing he still had plenty of fight left in him as he looked up at the criminal mastermind.

"You really think that'll finish me? Think again." he growled as the eel head tattoo on his hand glowed shocking him once again along with the one who shot Kaldur'am earlier. As Aqualad jumped to his feet.

"Cant believe you fell for that trick a second time!" he yelled punching the Skull in the face knocking him back.

Aqualad went after the war criminal with a flurry of successive hits. The Red Skull opened his eyes as Kaldur came at him grabbing the boy's arm and twisting it behind his back, stabbing his lower back repeatedly with a small knife. The Skull's eyes widened seeing that the blade was bent in several places before Kaldur elbowed him in the temple with his free arm and bashed the back of his head against the Red Skull's face and twisted around to punch him once more with his free hand.

The Atlantian rotated his right shoulder having already freed himself as the villain staggered back clutching his face. He removed his hands revealing a large diagonal crack across the bridge of his face.

"So it is just a mask after all. Your not the real Red Skull." Aqualad surmised.

"A good guess, but incorrect. I am the Red Skull." the foe replied.

"Then why did your accent change?" he asked as the man glared back at him.

"The Red Skull is dead, always has been. Your a man living off his legacy. So then answer me this, what do you hope gain by impersonating him?" Aqualad inquired.

"How are you certain I am not who I claim to be?" the Red Skull asked.

"Because the real Red Skull's face was mutiliated in an accident. He only wore a mask in the early days of the war." Aqualad told him as the crack on the Red Skull's mask healed. His eyes widened and gasped at the sight.

"Dont be so sure of your assumptions boy. Because sometimes the truth is worse than you can imagine." the Skull replied cryptically. The war criminal backed away from Aqualad releasing a smoke screen and disappeared from sight. Aqualad stood for what seemed like an eternity till the sounds of battle brought him back to the present and was soon joined by his teammates.

"Aqualad, Aqualad did you get him?" Robin asked grabbing his shoulder. The Atlantic marvel jumped momentarily and looked down at the petete Robin, sighed and closed his eyes slowly shaking his head.

"I did not." he replied.

"Do you really think that was him?" Superboy asked standing behind him. The mage stared at the spot he last saw the Skull with his head down.

"I'm not sure." he finally said.

"We better tell Batman who we came across." the Boy of Steel advised.

"You are right." said Kaldur while Robin called it in.

"Report." Batman said at the cave.

"I'm afraid the news isnt good." he said.

"Did you stop the shipment?" the Dark Knight requested.

"Yeah we did, but that's not the problem." his squire told him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We came across somebody who shouldnt be alive. Someone who _really_ shouldnt be alive." Robin told him. There was a brief pause on the other end.

"Go on." he replied.

"It was the Red Skull Batman. The buyer tonight was the Red Skull." he replied.

"The German war criminal?" he asked with no change in his voice.

"Yes sir." Robin nodded, another pause.

"Stay where you are. I'll be there as soon as possible." he ordered.

"Rodger." Robin sighed and looked back at his team who were equally exasperated at the turn of events.

Back at the Justice Cave, Batman began typing in the coordinates for Zeta Beam transport to Russia before making one last call.

"Alfred, Robin and the team have just reported seeing the Red Skull in Russia." he said while typing.

"I beg your pardon Master Bruce but did you say the Red Skull?" Alfred's voice said on the other end.

"It's likely an impostor, but it's still worth looking into. Go ahead and cancel dinner, I dont suspect either of us will be home tonight." Batman replied.

"Very good sir, I shall cancel the pizza then." Alfred said. A light smile played on the Dark Knight's features and a hint of a chuckle could be heard.

"Sir, if I may be so bold. What if this really is the Red Skull?" he asked. The smile vanished from the Caped Crusader's face returning to his previous demeanor as he stood before the teleporter.

"Then the whole world may be in danger Alfred." he said looking over his shoulder and stepped inside.

_"Recognized: Batman. A-02." _the computer chimed as he exited the cave.

"Do be careful sir." Alfred's voice said in the now empty cave.

_Author's Note: All right, what'd you think of that? Usually this is the part where I explain a character's appearance. But I'm pretty sure everyone has heard of the Red Skull right? Show of hands? Okay cool. Usually I would answer but I dont want to give away any spoilers. Even his appearance is a dead giveaway for who will appear next. I hate it when I'm in this perdicament. Anyway as I said I'm hoping to make this into an Avengers crossover so we'll see how that goes. For those of you familar with my fics, when I do a crossover I usually write them as taking place in the same reality. Rather than having them cross from one show's universe to the next like most writers. Mainly because it saves me having to explain the how and why and just get into it. It is lazy? Maybe a little. Is it pratical? Absolutely and I'm all about doing things differently. All right so now that's out of the way let me know what you think. If you need me to explain anything I'll be more than happy to._

_Also I might be a little late getting back because I'm heading over to Indy to watch the premier of Transformers: Dark of the Moon in IMAX 3D. Catch ya later. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	2. Chapter 2

**JLA Avengers**

**Chapter 2**

In Science City, Russia the team attempted to question the men they had captured in the attack while breaking up a arms trade deal. The men who were all Russian Nationals in thier 30s and 40s were stone faced as they glared back at the young heroes, tied up in small groups in chains.

"Talk! What do you know about the Red Skull?" Robin said getting in one man's face and holding him by the back of his hair. The dark haired Russian remained silent.

"We have ways of making you talk." Kid Flash warned standing over him with a menacing look. The man only smirked inviting the challenge. While Superboy watched off to the side shooting daggers at the man in question.

"I dont think they understand English." Kid Flash told Rob.

"He understands. Why else would he be smiling? But maybe I should try it in his language just incase." he replied seriously and uttered a line of Russian. Only for him to laugh.

Robin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What did you say to him?" Kid Flash wondered.

"Eh...my Russian's a tad rusty." he replied sheepishly.

"If you think we are intimidated by mere children then you are sorely mistaken." one of them replied.

"These juviniles do not know who they are messing with." another one added.

"Who are you people?" Robin asked.

"They're known as Bratva." Batman replied walking in behind them. A thin trace of yellow Zeta Beam energy evaporated behind him as his cape flapped under him.

"The Russian Mafia, these guys are serious business." Kid Flash noted.

"So why are they allying with the Skull?" Robin asked as his mentor walked past him.

"Why dont we find out?" he replied. The Dark Knight crouched down infront of the man his ward had interogated earlier. The man stared back at the Bat with stone cold eyes as Batman spoke his native language.

The Russian mobster spoke a simple short line before being grabbed by the scruff as his neck as Batman stood up and held him inches off the ground.

_"Neit. I am Russian Bratva, you cannot coerce me so easily." _he replied defiantly. Batman narrowed his eyes and fired a grappling line into the air taking him with him.

The man yelled as they sailed into the air to a nearby rooftop as Young Justice looked on. The Dark Knight then stood on the edge and dangled his prey in the open air. The mobster kicked his legs freely as he nervously looked past the Batman's grip to the ground below.

"Last chance." he said, eyes narrowed.

"Eeeh. Do you know what they'll do to me?" the Russian replied frantically as he dangled in the air.

"What they do is nothing compared to what I'll do to you." he replied before dropping him.

The man screamed as he fell to the pavement alarming his charges. Megan was about to take off before Robin stopped her, while the Dark Knight fired a grappling line at the man's waist stopping him in midair and flopped upside down against the warehouse door.

"All right! All right! I'll talk! I'll talk!" the man yelled reaching up at the line.

A button slackened the line and hit the ground at half the speed he once fell. His fellow mobsters moaned at the man's weakness knowing it was over. The line suddenly tightened to his horror and was brought back up to Batman's level on top the roof in the same precarious position as before.

"Next time I'll drop you." he warned inches from his face. The man's terrified countinence secured that threat and his cooperation.

"Is he always like this?" Miss Martian asked concerned.

"Pretty much. It's his favorite past time." Robin replied nonchalant. As Aqualad turned away from them.

"Let us see what they were trying to sell the Red Skull." he said and opened up a storage truck.

The door slid up from the inside a moment later as he looked in and saw several open boxes filled with assault rifles and other firearms and explosives. Kaldur stepped up while Robin jumped in and examined the contents.

"Looks like your run of the mill arms deal, military grade weapons, automatic assault rifles, grenades. Pretty standard arrangement, nothing too out of the ordinary in here. You know for someone considered one of the greatest threats in history. I would have expected alot more in this weapons deal." Robin noted.

"It doesnt make sense. Why would the Skull engage in such a...low level buy?" Kaldur wondered aloud.

"There has to be more to it than that. Something's amiss." Robin said looking through the boxes.

"Your right." Miss Martian said. The pair looked back to see Megan standing behind the truck.

"Batman has learned the Red Skull wasnt here to purchase weapons. He was trying to find what was already his." she stated.

"What is it?" Robin asked from inside the truck.

"The Red Skull constructed what was purported an indestructable robot called a Sleeper. He built six of them and scattered them throughout Europe during the war." the Dark Knight stated walking towards them.

"So how do we find these things?" Superboy asked.

"By finding the pilots of these war machines. The Red Skull had entrusted thier saftey and location to them in the event HYDRA lost the war." Batman concluded.

"Which they did." added Robin.

"So which one is closest?" Superboy inquired.

"Chernobyl, Ukraine." he replied stunning the team aside from Miss Martian who wasnt as clued in.

"What's in Chernobyl?" she asked shaking her head slightly.

"Chernobyl was a nuclear power plant that exploded in 1986. It's considered the worst nuclear disaster in history, alot of people died because of radiation poisoning. The fallout covered most of the Soviet Union and Europe. And is still thought to be dangerous today." Robin informed her.

"With all that radiation...do you think it's possible the robot was destroyed?" Aqualad asked. The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes in thought.

"It's hard to say." he replied.

"We dont even know what powers these robots." Robin added.

"I'm afraid I do." someone said.

The team looked up to see a man standing in shadow before stepping into the light wearing a red, white and blue patriotic themed uniform with a face mask, brandishing a large circular shield. Eyes widened and jaws dropped on several of the young heroes as they took in his full appearance.

"No way..." Robin said.

"Is that?" Kaldur asked uncertain.

"I-I think it is." Megan stated leaning forward to see him better.

The man standing before them was clad in dark blue chainmail with a white star on his chest, a red and white striped lower torso, with blue shoulders, white three-quarter sleeves, red gloves and boots, and a dark blue cowl with a large white 'A' on his forehead and small white wings on his temples. While the shield he carried had a white star against a blue field in the center with a white inner ring and red outer ring on his signature shield.

"Captain America." Kaldur said in awe.

"The rumors are true...you are alive." Robin stated.

"And kicking." he replied walking towards them.

"How did you know the Red Skull was in Russia?" Robin asked.

"I've been tracking his movements for a while son." he answered standing infront of them. Batman stuck out his hand a moment later.

"Captain America it's an honor to meet someone of your caliber." the Dark Knight said offering his hand.

"So you're the Batman I've heard so much about. The pleasure's all mine, and this must be Robin." he replied shaking his hand warmly.

"Uh it's a pleasure to meet you s-sir." he stammered shaking the living legend's hand. And cleared his throat introducing the team.

"This is Young Justice, m-my teamates. These are Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis and Superboy." he introduced as Wally rushed up to Cap and shook his hand.

"Oh man your like a living legend. I'm Kid Flash." he said enthuiasitically as Megan nervously approached the hero.

"I've heard so much about you." she said shyly shaking his hand while keeping he distance a bit.

"It's good to meet you too miss." he smiled and nodded.

"What's up?" Superboy said from the back.

"Hi Cap. My name's Artemis." while Kaldur was the last to approach him.

"As Batman said, it is a supreme honor to meet you Captain." he said with a firm handshake.

"Getting back to the task at hand. What do you know about these Sleepers?" Batman asked.

"Enough to know they kind of threat they pose to humanity. The Sleepers run on nuclear power, and if what you said about Chernobyl rings true. Then we're all in very real danger." Cap answered.

"Then there isnt a second to lose." Robin said.

"Ah technically we already wasted several minutes talking to Cap. No offense dude." Kid Flash told him.

"I can have the Bioship in the Ukraine within the hour." Megan said touching her temple.

"How about Zeta Beam wouldnt that be faster since you got here?" Robin asked his mentor.

"Zeta Beam locations are randomized and triple encrypted to prevent break ins. But it would be possible." Batman replied.

"The emergency override, but it only works at midnight. And you can only say it once every 24 hours." Robin remembered in a discouraged tone.

"And it's still 8 minutes away." Aqualad noted.

"Batman?" Robin asked.

"Every minute we wait is another step closer for the Red Skull." Captain America reminded them.

"If my bio ship traveled at warp speed we could make it there in a fraction of the time...probably." Miss Martian offered.

"Wait I just thought of something. The Red Skull didnt teleport out, he used smoke screen." Aqualad noted.

"That means he's still in the city somewhere." chimed Robin.

"Miss Martian can you track his position?" Aqulad asked.

"I'll try." she replied and closed her eyes, touching her temple.

"Got it. He's not far away." she answered opening them.

"Let's go." Batman said rushing off, while Miss Martian flew ahead of the team.

Captain America kickstarted his 1942 Harley-Davidson and raced past them. Megan looked back at the team that was still running whereas Bruce fired off a grappling line and flew to a rooftop to continue the chase with Robin following suit. Kaldur took out his water bearers and tore out a fire hydrant riding the cyclone torrent above the city.

"Good idea. Bioship deploy motorcycles." she ordered. The scarlet star ship flew over their location a moment later.

"Auto start." she instructed as the bikes revved up with tires squeeling and launched from the ship to the street below.

Artemis fired an arrow line at a nearby building and vaulted onto her dark green motorcycle with her arrow symbol on the nose and rode to catch up. Superboy continued leaping through the air when the bike caught up with him.

"I dont need it." he told Megan.

"I just thought I'd offer it incase you got tired." she replied.

"Thanks." he smiled back.

Robin sailed overhead on his grappling line as Batman ran across the rooftop and fired off his line once more. On the ground Cap led the charge as he whipped around the corner having caught up to the Red Skull who was in a gray storage truck leaving the city. With his henchmen driving the roof opened up to reveal the Red Skull sitting behind a enormous gatling gun and opened fire on the arriving team. Cap pulled the hand brake dropping back as the bullets chewed up the pavement while Kid Flash and Artemis raced forward running interference. Artemis leveled her bow at the Skull while Flash raced alongside her on foot. The Skull then his attention on Artemis and opened fire forcing her to lay the bike down as bullets hailed infront of her. Captain America quickly covered the young archer with his shield while Kid Flash raced on board hitting the Skull in the jaw. The criminal terrorist fell sideways nearly falling off while Kid Flash pummeled him with his fists.

The Red Skull dangled off the edge of his chair hanging on for dear life while sneering at the speedster. The hero loomed over the Skull grabbing him by the collar drawing back his fist. The Skull wrapped his legs around KF's waist throwing himself over the edge as the truck barrled on. The Skull landed in a pile of garbage while Kid Flash hit the pavement in a face first tumble as Cap raced toward the Skull as he got up plowing his shield into the villian's chest and sent him flying back as his motorcycle skidded to a halt. The Red Skull landed with a thud flat on his back skidding a foot up the road in a spread eagle position. Cap stepped off of his bike and slowly approached his life long nemesis. The Skull groaned and spit up a small portion of blood as he remained on his back. The truck carrying him came to a halt as the Skull got up.

Another man got on top of truck manning the gatling gun and opened fire on Cap. The legendary hero blocked it with his shield though the sheer force held him at bay. Overhead Batman, Robin and Aqualad barreled down on the hired thug who continued firing. Aqualad used the cyclone of water he was riding to block the marching bullets while Batman took out the grendelier with a punch. While Captain America approached the downed Red Skull.

"You've lost your edge Skull, I'd expect better of you." he said standing over him.

"The battle is far from over Steve Rodgers. Emergency Override M-Z-9-22-Omega." the Skull said catching the team off guard. A yellow energy beam descended from the sky and consumed the Skull and teleporting him out of the area. Leaving behind the stunned superheroes.

_Please Review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
